showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardbear
Guardbear 'is a discontinued bear guard animatronic for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Appearance Guardbear is a Freddy Fazbear costume but with black fur and a white belly. His belly has cuts that reveal the endoskeleton inside. Dried blood can be seen leaking out of the eye sockets and teeth. There is also mucus that randomly leaks out of the squeaky nose. Locations Guardbear has no set path, and usually resides in the Backstage/Parts and Service. Behavior Guardbear usually hangs out in the Backstage/ Parts and Service, and will barely ever leave. He is incapable of learning and has the knowledge of a small child. Guardbear can be switched onto a "''hostile mode" which completely changes his function and makes him a weapon. He has quite a lot of weapons, such as missile launchers, mini-guns that replace his hands, and lazer eyes. One time he had super speed, but his legs malfunctioned and he is now slow as an overweight bear. History After the dreaded day where four (almost five) children were murdered, one came back to look for her friends. The little girl was able to sneak in at night, but was caught and stuffed by an animatronic into a Freddy costume, the costume got a little damaged while the girl tried to hit it, but the child's eyes popped out of the sockets and that was the end of that problem. The next day, management was worried on what to do with the spare freddy suit which was quite tainted with blood. They quickly bolted a guard hat onto it, painted it black and white, and named it "Guardbear". Guardbear's attraction was to be in the office whose primary function was to remind children of the rules from time to time. However, during night time his job was to help lost children and attack intruders. One night his system malfunctioned and saw a small little lost child as a threat, and instantly attacked the little one. The child escaped and the parents issued a lawsuit. Afterwards the Fazbear management payed a hefty fee, they discontinued Guardbear and left him to rot in the Backstage/ Parts and Service. Relationships '''BB: He looks down to BB like his own child, often trying to help him with tasks and comfort him when he is upset. Alfred: Guardbear and Alfred are buddies, and often ponder about hats and blenders together. Guardbear may have a romantic interest with Alfred. Terry: At a time he malfunctioned and ripped Terry's head off. That has recently left his system but now Terry hates his guts. E'veryone else': Nobody else really interacts with him. Trivia * He has an odd obsession with blenders. * Guardbear has been possessed but the spirit has recently left him for another security guard. * Guardbear is really, really, REALLY dumb. * He is incapable of speech. * Also, he is incapable of feeling the following emotions: Sadness, Guilt, Greediness, Boredom, Surprised, Scared, Gracious, Insult, Pain. Category:Animatronics Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Morons Category:Bears Category:Discontinued Category:Night Guard Category:Staff Member